<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cross my heart and hope to die. by BANGTAN_SAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937270">cross my heart and hope to die.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANGTAN_SAM/pseuds/BANGTAN_SAM'>BANGTAN_SAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Dracula (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed Vladimir Dracula, Depression, Sad Vladimir Dracula, Spoilers, Suicidal Vladimir Dracula, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANGTAN_SAM/pseuds/BANGTAN_SAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad was tired of everyone he ever loved lying to him, leaving him, loathing him. He was tired of the blood lust. He was tired of it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cross my heart and hope to die.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All his family ever did was lie to him. His father lied to him about his mother, his sister lied to him about everything, and Magda lied to him about being there for him. He couldn't trust any of them anymore. Not with his life, not with his heart. So, he gave up on ever being honest to them. He hid from their stares and only ever left his room in the middle of the day to find soy blood. He lied to their faces when they asked how he was, where he had been; if he had slept, if he was eating, if he was ok. He lied to please them and keep them out of his way. And so when he found out that Tabitha had lied to him about why she was with him, he shut her away as well, sent her back to her father. He was a recluse, but weren't all vampires?</p><p>Soon, he stopped eating, nothing would settle in his stomach and nothing would settle the need for blood. He could feel the need for fresh, bright blood in his gut, aching for the thirst to be quenched, but he couldn't. He had made Erin hate him from trying to save her, turned her into one of himself, and let her run off with Malik to be killed, and now he was paying for it. He rolled into the fetal position as the lust grew, but he would control it, he had too. The last time his dark side took over, he nearly dusted his dad, Ingrid and turned Erin. He had no idea what would happen if he lost control again, not with this appetite to kill. To feed.</p><p>It had been two years since Erin left, he knew that he didn't love her anymore, not after the way they ended it. Not after he found out she was hiding the fact she was a human, let alone a slayer. Another lie. But then he found Sally and George, he had loved them as soon as they entered the school and once they found out who he was, they loved him too. He could go and be with them, but they would be in too much danger, and he couldn't do that. He human side of him was too empathic, too compassionate to allow the two people in his life that loved to be hurt. So he let them go, but it still hurt, his heart still yelled out for him to step out and be with them, be a normal family, be what he has wanted since forever. Be who he, Chloe and Robin had searched for the year and bit he was with them. Melancholy seeped into his sides as he reminisced, before his transformation and before everything went south. He couldn't think about them for too long or hot tears would start to flow down his face again. He always had to let people go because of him. It was always his fault.</p><p>Bertrand came to his thoughts next. He had killed him and stone-cold blood. He had killed him. Reduced him to ashes. He was a murderer and he would never rid himself of that title. Maybe that was why his stomach cried out in agony for blood yet was never satisfied, because he never killed his own meals when he had taken a man's life. If he had taken one, he could take another. Just like how he banished Malik's mother to beyond the mirror and then overpowered him into a pile of ashes. He was no more innocent than any other vampire and yet he was trying to create peace between vampires and humans. He felt pathetic.</p><p>He had had enough of it all. And so he flew back to Stokely, to revisit the happier days before his demise.</p><p>He started with the castle, or at least what was left of it. It was in ruins from the fire, rather fitting, Vlad thought. Then, he made his way down to the school, walking past the Branagh's house. The family van was still parked outside and he could hear the snores of this childhood best friend as he stood at the other side of the street, admiring. But he had to continue on. Once he neared the school he could hear a church bell ring, signalling that it was three in the morning and the sun would be rising in a few hours. He needed to hurry if he didn't want to be a pile of ash, however, he did but he wanted to go out his own way for once. At the school he entered through an open window as a cloud of smoke and headed to the wood work room, hoping that Van Helsing had left his slayers gear behind the blackboard, luckily, he had Vlad took the first stake he saw and rushed home before the sun came up, not before taking one last look into Robin's bedroom.</p><p>He landed in his bedroom about ten minutes before the sun came up. Today was his last day before he was a pile of ash to be caught in the wind and whisked away in the air. He didn't know if there was an afterlife for vampires, but if there was, it couldn't be as bad as what he was living through. And so, he went on his day as usual.</p><p>The sun had set, the others were beginning to awake, he had to work fast. Quickly, he flitted to his room and retrieved the stake from under his coffin, and headed to the courtyard after leaving his note on the top of the coffin. He knew when the others would leave to go hunting and the place when they would both see him as they left. </p><p>He raised the stake high, and willed his arms to push it through his chest, as his hands trembled someone spoke up, "Vladdy." It was uncharacteristically soft for the Count. "Don't. Whatever you're about to do, don't." It wasn't soon until Ingrid saw the commotion and joined, "Vlad? Dad? What's going on?" She asked. It remained silent until Vlad spoke, voice hoarse from not using it for days, "I can't do this anymore." The first tear slipped from his eyes. "I can't, I don't want to, everything, it's all too much. I never wanted to be a vampire, and now I'm the chosen one. Everyone I love leaves me or I have to send them away because they're in danger because of who I am." He paused, "I'm so tired. Let me sleep." And with that, he plunged the stake into his heart and his body disintegrated into dust, leaving only a stake and the black half of a yin and yang necklace. The two who were left ran to the spot, only to watch as his remains were swept up by a gust of wind and taken away from them.</p><p>That night the vampires had lost the one that would take them out of darkness because they could not see the darkness that was taking him over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>